


Being Devin

by Firelightdaisy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Addiction, Drugs, Fame, Fluffy, Love, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelightdaisy/pseuds/Firelightdaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A singer trying to be himself and his boyfriend is sick of hiding away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Devin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first piece of work on here and the first chapter is pretty short, but the next one is longer, I promise! If I get enough people who like it, I will post the next chapter. If you guys want to think up a new title for this story, comment it down below. Thank for reading.

       I’m trapped in a box. A never ending hell of a box. People telling me what to do and pushing me to do things that just isn’t me. I never asked for any of this and I hate that I have to be someone I don’t want to be. I want to be in a relationship with my boyfriend, who I can’t tell people I’m in love with because it will “ruin my career”. _I WANT TO BE ME_ I think loudly to myself.

      “Devin, you have a photoshoot in 5,” my manager says in his raspy tone. I glared back at the door even though he left. I clutch the edge of the vanity and stare into the mirror. My eyes are bloodshot, but photoshop can fix that. That’s all I am anyway. I’m photoshopped and lifeless. 

        ‘Come on, Dev, you can do it’ I say to myself. I let go of the vanity and rush out the door. 

        I’m wearing a silk-ish suit that is too tight for me to move in, but I deal with it because I do look nice in it. There is a girl in a very short dress waiting to take the picture with me.

        “Okay, Mr. Nelson, just lean a little to your left while Jess puts her head on your shoulder and smile for the camera!” said the photographer with so much enthusiasm that I thought he might just implode from excitement. I don’t like to be known as a sex symbol with my photos, but I did just what he told me to do and did that the whole time. Just like I always do.


End file.
